2PM
Archivo:2PMBannerWikibyDuerrew.png ¿2PM? *'Nombre: '''2PM **'¿Por qué "2PM"?: esta es la hora más "caliente" del día, cuando más brilla el Sol. *'Núm. de miembros: '''6 chicos. *'Orígen: 'Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: 'Negro perlado. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: 'Hottest. *'Aniversario: '4 de Septiembre (actualmente 3 años). *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment (la misma de Wonder Girls, 2AM, Miss A). Carrera 'thumb|186px 'Pre Debut' En el 2008 fue emitido por Mnet "'Hot Blood", ''una especie de programa de "supervivencia" donde 14 apredices de JYP Ent. "luchan" por conseguir un lugar en el equipo. En el programa se evaluaba su pasión poniendo a prueba su resistencia: correr sin camisetas a temperaturas bajo cero, sangrar por los golpes en un ring de boxeo, cargar una barca de montones de kilos sobre sus hombros, eran solo algunas de las difíciles pruebas. Tras la eliminación de 3 aspirantes, los 11 restantes se dividen para formar: 2PM y 2AM, grupo que cocideran sus "hermanos". 'Debut' 2PM hizo su debut oficial en Mnet M! Countdown el 4 de septiembre de 2008 con la canción ''"10 points out of 10" que forma parte de su primer minialbum "Hottest Time of the Day", se caracterizaron por su fuerza sobre escenario donde se presentaban sonrientes, integrando difíciles coreografías junto a pequeñas improvisaciones y acabando con cualquier rastro de "niños flor"(dulces/infantiles). Posteriormente la canción fue presentada en Inkigayo de SBS y Music Bank de KBS, en octubre de ese año comenzaron la promoción de "Only You", ''de la cual sacaron una edición especial en invierno. Integrantes Archivo:876.png '''Los miebros son (izquierda a derecha):' Junsu, Junho, Chansung, Wooyoung, Nichkhun, Taecyeon. Ex miembro: 'Jay Park. 'Junsu thumb|left|386px Nombre: '''Junsu (준수). '''Nombre completo: '''Kim Junsu (김준수) '''Posición: Vocalista Principal. Fecha de nacimiento: '''15-Enero-1988. '''Altura: '''180cm. '''Peso: 68kg. Tipo de sangre: A. Curiosidades Hobbies: Coleccionar Cd's. La moda. Nombre Compositor: Jun-K. Especialidades: Cantar, componer. Mujer ideal: Alguien con una bonita sonrisa. Mini Biografía Nació en Daegu, Corea de Sur. Ganó concursos de composición y poesía antes de dedicarse al canto. Audicionópara YG Entertainment y JYP Entertainment, siguiendo aceptado en ambas compañías pero decidiendose por JYPE. Es muy buen amigo de G-Dragon y Taeyang de Big Bang y Se7en. 'Nichkhun' thumb|left|396px Nombre: '''Nichkhun '''Nombre real: '''Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul (นิชคุณ Buck หรเวชกุล). '''Posición: Vocalista. Rapero. Fecha de nacimiento: '''24-Junio-1988. '''Altura: '''180 cm. '''Peso: '''64kg. '''Tipo de sangre: '''O. '''Curiosidades Hobbies: '''Piano. Escuchar música. Ver películas. Trabajar fuera. Tomar fotos. '''Especialidades: '''Piano. acrobático. '''Mujer ideal: '''Linda. Buena persona. '''Mini Biografía Nació en Rancho Cucamonga, California. Pasó su infancia entre Tailandia y California y estudió en Nueva Zelanda. Volvió a los Estados Unidos para la escuela secundaria, donde fue descubierto por un agente de talentos JYP en Hollywood, California mientras asistía al Festival Coreano de Música en Los Ángeles. Participó en el programa "We Got Married", su esposa era Victoria de F(x); en el capítulo 53 se dieron su primer beso y el 17 de Septiembre de 2011 se "divorciaron" tras 1 año y 3 meses de matrimonio y 64 capitulos. 'Taecyeon' thumb|left|397px Nombre: '''Taecyeon (택연) '''Nombre real: '''Ok Taekyeon (옥택연) '''Posición: Rapero Principal Fecha de nacimiento: '''27-Diciembre-1988 '''Altura: '''185cm '''Peso: '''76kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''AB '''Curiosidades Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. esquí. wakeboarding. hacer ejercicio. '''Especialidades: '''Cocinar '''Mujer ideal: '''Alguien que se vea bien en vaqueros '''Mini Biografía Nació en Seul, Corea del Sur, y luego se traslado con su familia a Bedford, Massachusetts, donde vivió durante 7 años. Originalmente audicionó para JYP Entertainment en New York con la aspiranción de convertirse en modelo. Participó en el mismo programa de audiciones que Junho y Chansung "Superstar Survival" pero fue el primer participante en dejar el programa. Fue MC del programa musical "SBS Inkigayo" junto a Wooyoung y Sulli de f(x), fue miembro del elenco permanente del programa "Family Outing 2" y debuto como actor en el drama de la KBS2 "Cinderella's Sister" junto a Moon Geun Young y Chun Jung Myung. 'Wooyoung' thumb|left|396px Nombre: '''Wooyoung (우영) '''Nombre real: '''Jang Wooyoung (장우영) '''Posición: Bailarin Principal. Vocalista. Fecha de nacimiento: '''30-Abril-1989 '''Altura: '''178cm '''Peso: '''65kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''B '''Curiosidades Hobbies: 'Escuchar música. navegar por la web. '''Especialidades: '''Danza. Canto. '''Mujer ideal: '"Alguien que pueda expresarse bien. No me gustan las chicas que son buenas en el baile. Me siento como si sólo no bailaría conmigo, bailaria con otras personas. Quiero ser capaz de enseñarle a bailar." '''Mini Biografía Nació en Busan, Corea de Sur. Fue seleccionado como aprendíz a través de las audiciones MGoon de JYP donde obtuvo el primer lugar superando a 5.000 candidatos. Antes de su debut Wooyoung sustituyó a TOP de Big Bang como pareja de baile de Yubin de Wonder Girls, debido a que este se desmayó un día antes de la presentación especial en los MBC Music Awards 2007. 'Junho' thumb|left|397px Nombre: '''Junho (준호) '''Nombre completo: '''Lee Junho (이준호) '''Posición: Vocalista. Bailarin. Fecha de nacimiento: 25-Enero-1990 Altura: '''178cm '''Peso: '''67kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Curiosidades Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. mirar videos de baile. Componer. Lectura. Leer revistas de moda. '''Especialidades: '''Beatbox. cantar. bailar. '''Mujer ideal: '''Alguien que tenga pensado tener hijos. '''Mini Biografía Nació en Ilsan Corea del Sur. Firmó un contrato con la JYP al ganar el primer lugar en el programa de audiciones "Superstar Survival" en el 2006 (donde también participaron Taecyeon y Chansung) superando a 1.000 aspirantes. Destaca por su “sonrisa de ojos”, y esto ha hecho que le comparen físicamente con Rain. 'Chansung' thumb|left|396px Nombre: 'Chansung (찬성) '''Nombre completo: 'Hwang Chansung (황찬성) '''Posición: '''Rapero. Vocalista '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''11-Febrero-1990 '''Altura: '''184cm '''Peso: '''75 kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''B '''Curiosidades Hobbies: '''Escuchar música. juegos. '''Especialidades: '''Tae Kwon Do. Kumdo. '''Mujer ideal: '''Alguien con unos bonitos ojos. '''Mini Biografía Antes de su debut con 2PM actúo en la comedia Unstoppable High Kick y en el drama Jungle Fish 1. Participó en el programa "Superstar Survival" junto a Taecyeon y Junho pero fue eliminado, audicionó una segunda vez para JYP donde fue aceptado. Es el miembro favorito de Victoria de f(x) después de su esposo ficticio, Nichkhun. Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' Mini Albums Singles 'Álbum' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Single' Debut en Japón thumb|210pxTras las ofertas de más de 10 casas discográficas y siendo Sony Music Japan la elegida para firmar un contrato con el grupo, el 24 de Noviembre de 2010 es lanzado al mercado japonés el DVD "Hottest: 2PM Music Video Collection & The History". Inmediatamente después de la liberación del DVD logran debutar en Oricon, chart musical más importante de Japón; posicionándose en el 1º lugar de la lista diaria, superando a Michael Jackson; y 4º en la lista semanal, alcanzando el puesto más alto que un grupo coreano a logrado al debutar y superando el record de ventas de Big Bang en el 2009. thumb|left|192pxPor otro lado, su disco "1:59PM Special Edition" ''entra directamente al 9º lugar en el ''Oricon Album Daily Chart (chart de álbum diario), un gran éxito para un álbum completamente en coreano; además sus canciones se apoderan del Top 5 de Recochuku ''(lista de tonos diarios de Japón), hecho que jamás había ocurrido. Como parte de la promoción la cafetería Mandoka presentó el "Special 2PM" por 10 días, obteniendo una gran respuesta. thumb|216pxPero no es hasta diciembre que los chicos llegan a "La tierra del sol naciente", donde ofrecieron 3 showcase interpretando 6 de sus éxitos ante un total de 30.000 personas. ''"Éste es probablemente el mejor debut desde que los grupos coreanos entraron en Japón", afirma un reportero japonés que acudió a la última actuación; "su popularidad es bastante igualada, no hubo un miembro que destacase más que otro". Asimismo el grupo se presentó en programas musicales del país, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo en cantar completamente en coreano; recibiendo excelentes críticas por el triunfo alcanzado en un debut "no oficial" y dedicándoles una serie de entrevistas especiales por Oricon e incluso un reportaje especial transmitido por la MBC (cadena televisiva coreana) titulado: "2PM Firts Contact in Japan". Debut oficial. thumb|left|186pxEl 25 de febrero de 2011 una representante de JYP entertainment anunció a través de "10Asia"' '''que 2PM regresaría a Japón para llevar a cabo su primera gira nacional ''"2PM Japan Tour 2011: Take Off", añadiendo que el grupo estaría trabajando en su primer single en japonés, con el cual harán su debut oficial. Tras este comunicado fueron revelados los detalles de "Take Off", nombre del single; al igual que las primeras imágenes que correspondían a tres versiones, dos de ellas limitadas; que serán lanzadas. Rápidamente dichas versiones se apoderaron de los tres primeros lugares de Tower Records (tienda de música) a través de las pre-ordenes online del 8 de marzo y ocuparon el 3º lugar en el chart online de HMV. Para el mes de mayo los chicos estaban en Japón para llevar a cabo su "Zeep Tour" ''iniciando el 6 de mayo en Sapporo y culminando el 13 en Tokyo, pasando por las ciudades Fukuoka, Osaka y Nagoya; el tour consiguió un gran éxito, agotándose las entradas rápidamente, incluso se agregó otro concierto el día 12 en Tokyo por petición de las fans. thumb|212pxUna vez culminada la gira, y sin ser el lanzamiento oficial, ''"Take Off" ''se posicionó en el 1º lugar de diversos charts japoneses en el mes de abril: ''Recochoku ''(portal más importante de tonos diarios en Japón), la web ''"Uta net mobile", sus tres versiones ocuparon el 1º, 3º y 5º lugar de las pre-ordenes del 11 de abril de Tower Records, alcanzó el nº 1 en el chart J-pop Yusen, también conocido como USEN; logrando ser el primer grupo coreano en conseguir dicha posición en la lista, mostrando la gran popularidad que tienen en el país. El single hizo un pre-lanzamiento en el ending del anime "Ao no exorcist" el 17 de abril, sacando así una 3º versión limitada y un total de 4 versiones diferentes. Finalmente el 18 de mayo sale oficialmente a la venta el single debut de 2PM "Take Off", agotándose en Tokyo, vendiendo 33.000 copias el primer día y posicionándose en el 4º lugar del Oricon Single Chart. En la primera semana el single alcanzó las 59.059 copias, convirtiéndose en el grupo coreano con más copias vendidas en su debut durante la primera semana, superando las 44.907 de SNSD con su single "Genie". thumb|left|170pxComo agradecimiento el 21 de mayo realizaron su primer evento "High Five" (chocar los cinco) en el Pacific Yokohama en Kanagawa, acudiendo más de 40.000 fans, formando una fila de aproximadamente 2 kilómetros de largo, todo un fenómeno. Como parte de la promoción realizaron un cameo en el drama "BOSS 2", se abrió la tienda oficial en Shibuya, Tokyo, realizaron secciones fotográficas y entrevistas para revistas japonesas y se presentaron el programas musicales interpretando, además de su single promocional, la versión japonesa de "Heartbeat". Galería De Fotos 2pm-2pm-9907218-1280-800.jpg|Grupo 2PM_BG_by_IHEARTUJUNSU.jpg|Grupo 2pm-2pm-9907220-1280-800.jpg|Grupo d0034039_4bf54763380d6.jpg|Grupo 2pm-4.jpg|Grupo 22pm.jpg|Grupo 2pm01.jpg|Grupo 2pm5.jpg|Grupo 2pm-calvin-klein-2.jpg|Grupo 100513_2pmnaked_main-460x306.jpg|Grupo 2pm-for-calvin-klein-photoshoot-in-upcoming-june-issue-of-elle.jpg|Grupo 2PM.L.png|Grupo 2PM+ 2.png|Grupo 2PM+8786.png|Grupo 2PM+091114.png|Grupo 2PM+hep.png|Grupo 2PM-12.png|Grupo 2PM++DSCS.png|Grupo 2PM.png|Grupo 2PM+100326.png|Grupo 2PM-256.png|Grupo 2am2pm.jpg 0.PNG 231d7b972857ef7d_19.jpg 5555.PNG kl`´l.PNG 33333mm.PNG mnet_win_15.jpg 201011281840778891_1.jpg copia-de-2pm.png 2pm_still_cover.jpg Ee60c93d9414b2a6_14.jpg 3ab6eeb33515ffaa_01.jpg 2pmvb.jpg 2pm-2pmS.jpg 1295977817_DSC_6746.jpg 1295977817_DSC_6848.jpg normal_nepa.jpg windblock.jpg 149868087-8612411ffda49344c52d3c9cf3d355f0.4c765038-scaled.jpg Taec-Junsu-Chansung2PM.png Imagen5.png pia_kunkei.jpg pia_okchan.jpg pia_junwoo.jpg 7~24.jpg 5~31.jpg 2PM.jpg whosbad2.jpg samsung-corby-2pm-pic3.jpg 2pmerg.jpg 95583535.jpg 3294-sh5q1jslzt.jpg 2pmhy.jpg pray.jpg 262084461.jpg normal_img304s.jpg normal_img303s.jpg normal_img314s.jpg normal_img313s.jpg normal_img311s.jpg normal_img312s.jpg mt_1302053402_-292608719_0.jpg normal_1280x1024.jpg normal_20110404190910399.jpg 2pm_20110521.jpg 110523_2pm14.jpg tumblr_llnu7tXu8g1qaf0q2o1_500.jpg pp11052500086.jpg 1306297466162570.jpg 2011052512234411151.jpg lotte-1.jpg lotte-1.gif lotte-3.gif 20091119_behindthescenes2pmmarketorealbrownie_fs3.jpg 201106081307517123.jpg 201106081307517946.jpg fb0f2523f81c6871204156f.jpg 110613_1_1.jpg 110613_1_2.jpg Tumblr ln1n5sR6Z51qa0us4o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ln1n4mIYm01qa0us4o1 1280.jpg 2pm hands up 1024x768 02 copy.jpg 2pm_511639.jpg 2pm_511640.jpg 2PM_Hands_up.jpg Hands-up-2PM.jpg 2PM-Hands-Up.jpg 2PM-HandsUp.jpg HandsUp-2PM.jpg 20110624_2pm_newsen_3.jpg normal_aaaaa.jpg normal_ms_110622_07.jpg normal_RJjDzaB.jpg tumblr_ln1rsz1GPg1qfszbzo1_500.gif 241px-1_2pm.jpg 241px-3_(2).jpg 264px-2-horz.jpg 287px-Kpop_(364).jpg 20110729_2pm_imurman_11.jpg 20110729_2pm_imurman_12.jpg 20110729_2pm_imurman_13.jpg 296749_208573255870472_155547424506389_586621_6957707_n.jpg 303234_208573289203802_155547424506389_586622_6227867_n.jpg 311349_208573432537121_155547424506389_586625_4142977_n.jpg Videografía 'Videografía Coreana' thumb|left|260px|10 out of 10/Hottest Time of the Day. thumb|260px|right|2PM Only you thumb|right|260px|I Hate you/2:00PM Time for changethumb|260px|left|Again & again/2:00PM Time for change thumb|260px|right|"Without U"/Don't Stop Can't Stopthumb|left|260px|Heartbeat/01:59PM thumb|left|260px|"I Will Give You My Life"thumb|260px|right|"Thank You"/2PM thumb|260px|right|"Hands Up"/HANDS UP thumb|left|260px|"I'll Be Back"/Still 2:00PM 'Videografía Japonesa' thumb|260px|left|"Take Off"/TAKE OFF thumb|260px|right|"I'm your man"/I'M YOUR MAN 'Videografía Comercial.' thumb|260px|left|"My Color"/Anycall Corby. thumb|260px|right|"Open Happines" 2010/Coca Cola thumb|260px|left|"Crazy4S"/SPRISthumb|right|260px|"Follow Your Soul"/OPPO thumb|left|260px|"Tik Tok" 1/Cass thumb|260px|right|"Tik Tok" 2/Cass thumb|260px|left|"Cabi Song"/Caribbean Baythumb|right|260px|Fly to Seoul/Korean Tourism Organization thumb|left|260px|"NORI for U"/NORIthumb|right|260px|"Open Happiness" 2011/Coca Cola 'Videografía Ost' thumb|260px|left|"Give it to me"/Blind thumb|260px|right|"HOT"/Blind Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM Japón *Canal Youtube Oficial *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - 2PM *Twitter Oficial - Junsu *Twitter Oficial - Nichkhun *Twitter Oficial - Taecyeon *Twitter Oficial - Wooyoung *Twitter Oficial - Junho *Twitter Oficial - Chansung Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop